kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaSheik
Blog Comment Of course you can! You don't need to know someone's appearance, or interect personally, in order to become friends with someone. I would spice up my talk but... I'm not entirely sure how to set up a template. --Black Summers 22:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) That is merely the ignorance of the heart; just because you don't know what someone looks like doesn't mean you cannot befriend them. --Black Summers 22:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) She who shall not be mentioned Guess what ? She added me on YT. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) WHAAAT~!?! You still trust her after what she did!?!--'NinjaSheik' 01:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. I guess my forgiving nature just gets in the way, but one thing's for sure : she's out of Wikia, so that means no more trouble. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm still mad at her, you know? I can't believe what she did. She lied to us, betrayed us, vandalized our pages, inculding my page. She's completely insane. How dare she...? The thing is, I can't understand why she did it.--'NinjaSheik' 01:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Neither can I. When she gets into fits of anger, she goes wham ! She vandalised my page, but I guess with all the incidents that have happened before that, I suppose I've learned to forgive and forget. It's a hard, bitter lesson, really. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll never forgive her. Never.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I understand. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 01:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :You don't have to be. After all, you and I both saw how she acted. It's how we both relent, at the end of the day. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I still can't believe I trusted her! I was so stupid!--'NinjaSheik' 01:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Like people always say, there's a fine line between trust and gullibility. Hint hint. ^_- TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm still mad at her and myself. I can't believe I was fooled so easily. Sir GS even told me.--'NinjaSheik' 02:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I know. Isn't it sad, how bonds like these can be severed ? She asked for them to be severed, that's pretty obvious. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Why did she hate us so much...?--'NinjaSheik' 02:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Warped thoughts. I could easily say that. Everyone's actually capable of showing some love and respect. But when she was all warped and thought that all the world hated her, she made the world hate her. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) She's insane, all right.--'NinjaSheik' 02:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well said. Meanwhile, think you can lend us a hand on the forums ? We've got Forum:Wanted Pages and DTN and I were thinking of clearing them out. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that. But, how can I help? I'm not really good at those kind of things.--'NinjaSheik' 02:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you might give us a few verdicts - some are related to Days, some are related to KHII. Some need redirecting, whilst others need new articles. But there are some links where Kryten deleted the redirect links. So there's where everyone comes in : should they be there ? If not, then we can all join together and remove the links from Special:Wantedpages, one by one. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...I'm not sure. I gotta go to bed soon.--'NinjaSheik' 02:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Catcha soon then. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Bye.--'NinjaSheik' 02:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Good enough? Hey, I saw that the Land of Departure had a tag that said "In need of a better picture" because it was just a screenshot from the world. I found a pic that is the world's banner, like for all of the other world pages. My only concern, is it too small of a picture? I'll put up a bigger one later, but for now that's the best I can do without making it horrible quality. So, is that okay for now? kevin 01:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think so. Sure, why not? Give it your best shot.--'NinjaSheik' 01:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Mail Why would you even be getting mail? Does wikia automatically send us e-mail or something?Glorious CHAOS! 16:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Let's say Sora updated, I would get an e-mail on my Yahoo account saying that it was updated. But I don't get anything.--'NinjaSheik' 16:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oops... Sorry about the quotes. I didn't know... I won't let it happen again. ;)-TheJake 01:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What's Up? Happy Halloween! *BWAHAHA!* IRC Well Howdy-do! 358/2 Days Trailer Why do you delete it? Both Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts coded had trailer in them. 358/2 Day should have one.-Cococrash11 It was poorly written and the game is already out! You really think it's needed?--'NinjaSheik' 02:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) So, Coded is out, but they still had the trailer and I change the spelling error.-Cococrash11 No, I still saw them. Talk about this to Sir DTN or Sir GS, or even Sir Kryten. Let them decided.--'NinjaSheik' 03:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hellooooo Would You Like To Join The Organization? Curses I know I curse a lot, but I also get into trouble for it (I think), so I'm not really one to emulate.Glorious CHAOS! 01:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry for bring it up. I must be a nuisance to you and the others. Sorry for everything I done up until now. Oh, and I'm also sorry for calling you Kryten-sama a while back. I just like to use titles on others.--'NinjaSheik' 01:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Why So Serious...? (psst. that's not how you spell "y'all" --Neumannz 21:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) :I've personally seen wiki's get bad raps from fansites and forums just because they're wiki's ("KH Wiki isn't always reliable, nor is any wiki for that matter." - well, so is every other website, unless it's university or something), yet when I compare the information between the wiki and the fansite, the wiki is generally not only more up to date, but better sourced and less subject to a single fan's warped point of view. I don't really see any credence in the "if fansite's don't like you, you must be bad", because even before I knew of the wiki I could tell that a lot of the fansite's were simply not useful. :At this notice, I've actually checked out some forums which criticize the wiki, and they're basically whining about how we argue over what the correct interpretation is on the talk pages. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=943346&topic=52153007, http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=943346&topic=51786239. WOW, because forums (and nearly every wiki) never, ever do that. The KH wiki must just be it's own special cesspool! :Then there's the fact that we do have affiliates (http://thekingdomkey.net/), do get praise (http://forums.khinsider.com/kingdom-hearts-2/132705-can-i-get-some-help-kh-storylines.html) and I personally can't find any specific objections to the wiki beyond the talk page bit - just "oh, it's a wiki, you can't trust it", which is balderdash. Even the best, most researched wiki's that I've seen have gotten that same hand-wave. In fact, the only actual information-based complaint that I've seen is that we spoil people by having all the information available so early (http://forums.khinsider.com/future-kingdom-hearts/138130-no-more-new-worlds-bbs-3.html). That's not exactly a problem. ::Actually, instead of just giving you generalities, I'll try to do show you what I mean: Find one (1) site, not a forum (as they are not reliable as compendiums, due to their conversational nature, as informative as they may be) that has better coverage of, say, Star Seeker than we do. Stats aren't as important. It's a bit hard to even do that, isn't it? Now, on that same site, find info on Abas Chain, and compare it to ours. So far, I've found one site that has a level of information approaching ours, and it is not only very brief on individual characters and plot, but what it does focus on (Stats) is a bit less than ours. Eyesonff is a great site, sure, and it's coverage is reasonable for it's focus, but we're better at KH info. Or, compare Way to the Dawn with what KHinsider says about it...the speculatory or even absolutely wrong things it says, such as "The Soul Eater Riku has was used as an intermediary for the creation of his keyblade." and "This keyblade could be taken as the one from the world in-between." Sure, it's a great site, and since it and most fansites focus on news, information on individual weapons and topics isn't it's strong point, but the point remains that KH wiki at wikia is the best target for '''comprehensive' and accurate'' information. (Your beloved kicking dog of "Erauqs" appeared at KHinsider before here, remember? And most fansites.) You can't even say that we claimed that it was the absolutely correct translation while other sites didn't, either, since we had a prominent "This information is subject to dubbing changes" notice at the top of that page.Glorious CHAOS! 22:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC)